Radio Köln
● R a d i o K ö l n ● YouTube-Channel ' o ' instagram-Channel ' o ' twitter-Channel ' o ' Webseite 'radiokoeln.de' zum YouTube-Interview mit Bill Kaulitz als Upload vom 05.04.2019 • mit 5:48 Minuten an audio-visuellen Video • am Mikrofon mit einem Sprecher und einer Sprecherin, auch allgemein im Raum zwei weiteren Personen befindlich • übrigens als Text ziemlich genau wann wer welche Zeile während des Interviews notierte: Sprecher: Radio Köln ...Köln dreht durch und das ist die Musik, da braucht man gar nicht mehr sagen, wer es gesungen hat ...wie der Song heisst mit einem Lächeln und den Worten "jah" ergänzend Sprecher: kennt jeder und auch den Mann, der jetzt hier bei uns im Studio ist der jetzt hier bei uns im Studio ist, kennt jeder: Bill Kaulitz von Tokio Hotel. Hallo, herzlich willkommen. Bill: Hallo, na ihr? Sprecher: wir sind sehr froh, dass du hier bist. Bill: ja, ich freu' mich auch Sprecher: frisch aus Berlin, gerade eingetroffen, ne? Bill: frisch aus Berlin, genau ...bisschen, bisschen müde noch. bin auch sehr früh aufgestanden, dass ich ...ich kann euer ...euer Leid teilen, heute Sprecher und Sprecherin: ja Bill: so ein bisschen lächelt Sprecher: aber es hat aber einen Gegensatz zu mir zum Beispiel, siehst du fantastisch aus Bill: danke schön Sprecher: ja Bill: danke schön Sprecher: wie lange braucht du morgens im Bad? Bill: ah, ich bin ehrlich gesagt, ich hab' das gestern schon erzählt, ich bin eigentlich der uneitelste aus der ganzen Band. ich hab' das Gefühl, die anderen sind ähm, da noch 'n bisschen extremer, ich bin da relativ schnell. also 'ne halbe Stunde brauch' ich schon morgens, bevor ich irgendwie dann raus kann. aber ich meine, Lux ...Luxus wär' 'ne Stunde Sprecher: ja Bill: ähm, aber ich bin eigentlich relativ schnell, ja Sprecher: okay Bill: also 'ne Dusche brauch' ich auch zum Wach-werden, auf jeden Fall Sprecher mit den Worten "ja" und einem Lächeln ergänzend lächelt auch Sprecherin: gut ...und sonst noch so dein ultimativer Tipp gegen Müdigkeit? Bill: ähm, also ich trink' natürlich ganz viel so Energydrinks und so weiter 2 Leute im Hintergrund, als auch die 2. Person am Mikrofon (die Sprecherin) wäre nun auch visuell sichtbar Bill: ohne Ende Kaffee Sprecherin: ja Bill: ähm, grossen anderen Tipp hab' ich auch nicht, ehrlich gesagt. also ich push' mich dann schon mit solchen Sachen hoch ...ja Sprecherin: ja, was vielleicht nicht so schlecht ist Bill: ja Sprecher: irgendwie durchhalten. ihr seid grad in Berlin, ne? Bill: ja Sprecher: und zwar für ein paar Wochen nickt Sprecher: weil ihr probt für die neue Tour Bill: genau Sprecher: die euch auch zu uns nach Köln führt Bill: genau, ja. wir spielen ...in Köln, das ist die erste deutsche Show. ähm direkt der zweite Termin, wir dachten auch so: wir sind immer besonders aufgeregt bei den deutschen Terminen, weil da kommt ja auch so Familie und so weiter ...und wir dachten schon so: ach Mann ey jetzt. Köln ist schon der zweite Termin, hoffentlich läuft das schon alles rund Sprecher lächelt Bill: weil wir machen ja immer so 'ne richtige Show. also das heisst Sprecher: ja Bill: bei uns ist ja immer so mit Kostümwechsel, wir bringen die ganze Produktion mit und auch proben wir auch so lange ...weil wir quasi immer so 'ne richtige Show machen. und ähm, ich hoffe, da klappt schon alles, aber ich ...denke schon Sprecher: das wird Bill: wir bereiten uns auch vor Sprecher: stimmt ...wenn, wenn du dich äh ...gleich mal umdrehst, und dann ...und aus dem Fenster schaust, bei uns in der Direktion ...kannst du die Location sehen ...weisst du, ist um die Ecke hier. Bill: ich hab' schon gehört Sprecher: ja Bill: ich hab' gehört, ihr geht da duschen blickt ...zur Sprecherin? und dann zum Sprecher Sprecher: genau Sprecherin: ja Bill: hat mir jemand erzählt Sprecherin: genau da lächelt Sprecher: wir gehen da duschen, wo Bill dann demnächst das Konzert Bill: ja Sprecher:spielt Sprecherin: das ist schon cool Bill: tz, sind wir alle in der gleichen Dusche ...ich muss dann da ja auch Sprecher und Sprecherin lächeln beide Bill: duschen '- - -' ● bis Minute 1:52 getippt & weitere Text-Details des Videos werden später noch ergänzt ● Category:Radio-Beitrag